Legend of the Monkey Hermit
by LJ-Zero
Summary: After the defeat of the evil Demon King Piccolo and persuading Kami to restore the Dragonballs to save his friends from Limbo, young Goku had the resolve to train with Kami on his fabled lookout above Korin's Tower. After a year of training, Kami and Mr. Popo decided to give Goku a test, however, it ended up being a disaster, sending young Goku to a AU. [Discontinued]


The Legend of the Monkey Hermit

Synopsis: After the defeat of the evil Demon King Piccolo and persuading Kami to restore the Dragonballs to save his friends from Limbo, young Goku had the resolve to train with Kami on his fabled lookout above Korin's Tower. After a year of training, Kami and Mr. Popo decided to give Goku a test, however, it ended up being a disaster, sending young Goku to a Alternative Universe!

Tags: Adventure/Family

* * *

_**A/N: Hello to all! So, I decided to do this, see if anybody would take interest in it. Been re-watching the Legend of Korra for a past few days, and and all of a sudden, this wonderful idea came to me! **_

_**This is the first Dragonball x Legend of Korra crossover! **_

_**Anyways, here's some important factors and ground rules to take note of:**_

_**The purpose of this is to get rid of my Writer's Block, which caused me to put my major story, Dragonbreak Chronicles, on hiatus. I'm taking a huge break on DxD, even going as far as not reading the latest news or updates on the LN. So far, it has work marvelously, and I want to continue the momentum!**_

_**This a prologue, but also a pilot chapter. I want to gain as much attraction as I can to gather a decent audience, for the purpose of obtaining criticism and feedback, for I can continue to grow as a writer. On that note, please, do not HESITATE to review, even if its meant to hurt me or my pride as a writer! The worst thing that can happen to me is being surrounded by 'Yes Men' and not get one speck of criticism. **_

_**There will be no Super Saiyan transformations, no Ultra Instinct, none of that stuff in this story. This takes place before any of that, so don't expect Goku to suddenly go Super Saiyan and kick Amon's ass right off the bat (He'll still be somewhat Overpowered though). **_

_**Goku is insanely optimistic, goofy, and a complete airhead, especially during his teen years! So if Goku does or say something stupid, it's because it's part of his character. **_

_**I have ideas for some potential romance for this story, maybe, but that depends on the audience really. **_

_**There will be some foul language and a few certain 'scenarios' (I mean when Goku does his usual stupid shit he be doing in Dragonball, nothing sexual), but enough to make it rated T. Keep in mind, there will be **__**ABSOLUTELY**_ _**no harems and no lemons! **_

_**Alright, let's get the show on the road! **_

_**Dragonball is created by Akira Toriyama and the television series produced by Toei Animation. Legend of Korra is created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. I do not own anything, for the exception of my own plot twists, inspirations and the personalities of certain characters! Please support the official releases!**_

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to Review!**_

* * *

_**Legend of the Monkey Hermit**_

_**Prologue/Pilot**_

* * *

The moment the Elitists kidnapped her and her family, she thought she'll never be the same again.

It meant that Amon will permanently take away her bending, the very essence that defines her. It was part of her life, part of her almost nonexistent culture, and part of everything that she held dearly.

All of it was going to be gone in mere seconds by a hypocritical extremist, whose purpose was simply blind revenge and the conquests of the Nations through his twist ideology.

'But why!?' she asked herself as the depths of despair opens its jaw over her. Amon wanted Airbending to be permanently gone, so he had gone after her father, Ikki, Meelo and herself. She had many questions as to why she going first specifically, but it did not matter, as Amon's hand closes in for the kill.

"I'm sorry young one. But I have to send a clear message to my followers in Republic City." Amon emotionlessly apologize, but Jinora knew that apology was a lie.

She felt a void opening in her young heart. She was not ready to lose her Airbending, she was not ready to lose years of training and effort.

Tenzin (who was emitting hatred through his eyes) and her siblings were forced to watch the entire process. Their hands were bind, and their mouths were gagged to prevent them from any means of resistance.

Jinora closed her eyes in fear, as the hand was mere centimeters away from touching her.

However, the fact that the masked terrorist had kidnapped Jinora and her family, was Amon's biggest mistake, for he had angered an entity and adversity much higher than the Avatar herself.

"Don't touch her!" a young, fiery voice command Amon to stop, and a wave of violent winds had pushed him away from touching the daughter of the Airbending Master. The sheer force and velocity had caused the terrorist to retreat many steps away from the Air Family.

Escaping the jaws of Amon, Jinora's eyes burst into life as she recognized the voice of her savior, and immediately turned her head to him.

The fact that she saw his signature hairstyle, which was one of his distinguishable physical traits, made her heart sway in all directions. Another not 'hard-to-miss' characteristic of the boy in front of her is that he always wore his orange gi, with his red pole stick behind him, and his brown fur tail flowing with the wind.

His face usually had a kind demeanor; his eyes were always soft and filled with curiosity, innocence and happiness. However, this time around, the only thing that the talented young airbender saw in his pupils was utter hatred, stronger than Tenzin's.

"Why would you hurt them!? They absolutely did nothing to you!" The monkey-tailed teen commanded an answer from the masked terrorist, who was still struggling to stand after the boy had pushed him away from Jinora with his hand, bending the wind to violently land a blow to his stomach.

"It is a symbol for my revolution. By purging Airbending from this world, we are one step closer to true equality." Amon painted painfully as he held his stomach to ease the pain, but still able to preaching his absurd ideals.

It only fell on deaf ears, as it only angered the teen further.

Being at a disadvantage, within a snap of his fingers, the leader of the equalist summoned his followers and completely surrounded the monkey-tailed boy.

Although Tenzin was gagged and couldn't speak, his gray blue eyes roared furiously with utter disbelief. He believed that Amon's shamelessness had no end; what he is doing is a human rights violation! A group of followers versus a mere child! Sure, he was confident in his abilities, but this was too much!

In the other hand, the Airbending siblings were horrified, with tears in their eyes. They thought they were about to witness their subordinate older brother being beaten to a pulp.

However, with a confident smirk, the teen completely vanished into thin air, surprising everyone in the compound.

"He's disappeared!"

"Where did he go?!"

"Come out, damn it!"

The equalist demanded the boy to reappear.

Their wish had been granted. One by one, he subdue the attackers by easily knocking them out with a simple karate chop to their pressure points.

Witnessing a one-sided slaughter, Amon's face further deteriorated with anger and astonishment behind his the mask.

"You… you're obviously more dangerous than the Avatar. What are you?" Amon asked as he prepared himself to fight one on one with the one who intercepted him in his scheme.

"I'm Son Goku! And I won't let you terrorize these people anymore!"

Amon already knew the name of this boy. However, what he didn't know, was the power he processed. The masked terrorist had mistaken him for an average pesky Air Acolyte who was close with Tenzin's family, and not the monstrosity that he truly was.

Just as Goku finished saying his vow to Amon, he began to marvelously power up. He yelled so mightily that ground started to shake. The winds, bending to his command, gushed violently in all directions, as the energy building inside of his body burst outward and form some type of white cloak of Ki.

"_Is that… truly Goku?_" Jinora thought in self-disbelief. She knew that he was powerful and gifted in Air Bending, and had some other strange power that she could not comprehend. But the fact that Goku, her subordinate older brother, can make the ground shake and rip chunks of rocks of the ground with only using his voice and flexing his muscles…

"Let's do this Amon! No pesky ticks this time! This fight isn't over till one of us is left standing!" It was the second time in Goku's life that he felt such anger, the first being the showdown between him and the Demon King Piccolo.

"_He's asking for a deathmatch!?" _With a sense of desperation and with all his might, Tenzin tried to get rid of the bindings to free himself and help Goku.

However, when Goku got into his signature fighting stance, his aura grew even further and expanded, enough to cast an image of the Great Ape behind him, terrifying everyone.

"_Please don't…. Goku…."_ Jinora wanted to beg him to stop. But she could only watch Goku…

"_If only I—"_

-Line Break-

_A few months back…_

It has been a year since young Goku had defeated the Demon King Piccolo, and was brought under the tutelage of Kami and his attender, Popo. Due to his agreement with restoring the Dragonballs, Goku had to stay and train with Kami for three years before the next Martial Arts Tournament, in preparation for King Piccolo's reincarnation.

"_Stop doubting your own abilities and start listening with your mind. Calm your thoughts." _

It was a constant reminder for the young martial artist. He sat in a crisscrossed fashion, back straight, fingers held together, his mind focused and relaxed. Patience and meditation is a key factor to reflect on one's ability, but also a key factor to completely digest new information and experience.

Although the young teen had some bruises and cuts, his training Gri that he was wearing shattered into rags, and his muscles ached with severe pain and discomfort, he felt at ease at the moment.

"Good Goku. Let your mind relax."

The softhearted, old voice complimented him as he oversaw the epilogue of his training for the day. Goku showed a small smile as the tenderness of his mentor reached him. It reminded him of his late grandfather Gohan, who showed him the basics of martial arts.

As the monkey-tailed boy continue his meditation, the mentor turned over to his attendant, who was watering the garden and humming a tune to himself.

"Mister Popo?" The old mentor called to him, and the obedient attendant automatically was by his side with his hands behind his back, awaiting for his master to give him a command.

"Mister Popo, fetch young Goku something delicious to eat. He has earned it."

"As you wish Kami." the attendant nodded happily as he walked over to the interior of the Lookout to prepare a feast for Goku.

Unfortunately, Goku overheard the conversation by accident. The word 'delicious' and 'eat' made his stomach grumble with such intensity that he automatically stood on his legs, and rushed over to Kami with pleading eyes, undermining his meditation.

"Can I eat now? Please?" He begged the guardian of earth.

Kami sighed helplessly as he saw the innocence in Goku's eyes. The boy did, after all, haven't eat for the entirety of the day.

"Of course Goku." Kami answered.

Goku cheered a 'hooray' as he celebrates his reward well received in his eyes.

The old namekian smiled happily as he led the young teen to the dining room of the Lookout. However, he knew that Goku's progress has been dwindling since last month, the beginning of his spirit energy sensing training. Goku was adapted in Ki blast techniques, and his weighted training won't be much concern to Kami, however, sensing energy was his biggest obstacle as of yet.

Kami needed results, and fast. Before Goku can continue to learn more advanced Ki blast techniques and other advanced martial arts strategies, he needed to learn how to sense an opponent's life force. That would be a key factor not just for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, but for the entirety of Goku's life.

Because underestimating an opponent is dangerous.

Only two years left before the tournament, and Kami is running out of options to help Goku reach the first step into energy sensing.

"Goku." The Guardian called out to the monkey-tailed teen as he guided him to the kitchen.

"Yes, Kami?"

"Goku, would you be interested in learning the technique faster?"

"Yes! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because the method I am about to propose is more challenging, but yet produces more results faster than what we currently doing. We only have two years left before the Tournament, and the reincarnation of Piccolo has already an advantage. What say you? Would you like to accept my proposal?" Kami offered as he stopped guiding Goku to the kitchen.

"Of course Kami! I need to become stronger for the Martial Arts Tournament!" Upon hearing Goku's answer, Kami showed a somewhat devious smile, almost giving off King Piccolo vibes.

"_Good. He has agreed."_

"But, what will we be doing Kami?" The monkey-tailed teen asked.

"You will be going on a little adventure to the past. You'll be meeting my predecessor."

However, Goku's intelligence isn't really up to standards...

"What? What's an 'Predecessor'? Is it something to eat?" Goku asked. The fact that the young martial artist who defeated King Piccolo confused himself made Kami almost slipped and fell on his head for the sheer stupidity Goku had.

"N-No. I-I mean, you're going to a new place where it will help your training tremendously. I guarantee that you will become stronger, enough to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for your next segment."

"Wow! Really!?" Goku joyfully asked. If he goes to this 'new place' Kami was talking about, then he'll meet new people, and new learning material!

"As long you continue to your session and master what we have taught you, then it will be no problem. This adventure you will have will help you grow as a person and be more independent."

"Oh! So it's kinda like Master Roshi's advice! I see!"

"Exactly. But this time, it will only be for a few days, instead of three years."

"Okay! I'll do it!"

[SFX: Grumble Grumble]

"...After I eat of course!"

-Line Break-

**[Kami, your request has been approved.]** The King of Ogres, Yemma, informed Kami through telepathy.

Usually, Kami thought it would take some time for his superiors in Other World to give him an answer. The bureaucratic process can be sometimes brutal, and even to get a response would take years. However, it wasn't the case this time around.

"Good. It looks like everything is in place. Mister Popo, would you be so kind to prepare the Pendulum Room?"

"Kami, are you sending Goku back to the past again?"

"Yes. This time, he'll meet my master."

"Oh, I see_."_

"Goku will learn how to sense spiritual energy. It will be most essential to him in the coming years."

"But why you need permission to send Goku to the past? We've done it before?"

"...I stepped over my boundaries, Mister Popo. Time travel is an extreme taboo. It was not my place to do such rash actions. That is why I asked the Other World for permission, that way I'll avoid trouble with the Supreme Kai." Kami said cautiously.

"...I see. Alright, I shall prepare the room meanwhile Goku is preoccupied." Popo nodded his head in response to his Master, and went on his way to the Pendulum Room.

The old Guardian of Earth sigh in relief as the impending trouble passed over. The last thing he needed was the Earth to be destroyed by the God of Destruction because of his foolishness and tinkering with the time spectrum, without permission. His predecessor told him of a time when Beerus came to visit Earth, and immediately made the dinosaurs go extinct. He did not want that to happen again…

Once Kami stopped collecting his thoughts, he followed Mister Popo to oversee him.

-Line Break-

"Haaa~! That really hit the spot! My tummy is all full now!" Goku satisfied himself with the buffet that was prepared for him. He leaned back on his chair, and rub his belly to ease the filling sensation. It was a long while since he eat as he pleased, so it was a bit difficult for him to adjust with his low diet.

"Hahaha~! Man, I feel great!" After the small stomach ache had dissolved, Goku stood up and began doing a few punches, jabs, and high kicks to see if he made any improvement so far.

"Hmm… I don't feel much different than yesterday." Goku self-noted his observation. Usually, after a day of training, Goku felt his power increasing, even if it was a tiny amount. However, for the past month on training to sense ki was different.

"I gotta keep going, no matter what! Krillin and the others are probably doing their best right now, so I cannot give up!

"Kami and Mister Popo are gonna show me a shortcut! I can't wait!" Goku stated excitedly.

He hurriedly exited the kitchen, and ran towards the Pendulum Room in able to get started. The thought of his closest friends had encouraged him to overcome any obstacle in front of him.

As he reached for the doorknob of the Pendulum Room, Kami and Popo sweatdropped as they sense his Ki spike in excitement.

"No! Goku, don't open the door yet!" Popo warned, but it fell on deaf ears as Goku had already turned the doorknob and swiftly opened the door.

"Mister Popo! Kami! Let's get started—" as he was about to stepped inside, a small Black Hole was created!

"No! Goku, hurry! Get away—" Kami tried to speak, but the sheer force pulling Goku towards the black hole was so strong, that it was almost unbearable for him and Popo to even try to save Goku from being vacuumed in.

Goku felt like his entire body was going against a hurricane, thus making it impossible to move forward and try to reach Kami and Popo.

"Grab my hand Goku!" Kami hurriedly offered his hand, but it was already too late as the Black Hope closed shut, cutting Kami's arm in the process.

Groaning in pain, Kami stumbled on the ground flat on his bottom, heavily breathing and wheezing.

"Kami! Oh, Kami, are you okay?!" the ordeal terrified Popo and caused him to tend to his master's wound.

With a fierce roar and a spike in his Ki, Kami regenerated his arm.

"I— I am Mister Popo… however, it seems we are in a great predicament."

"Oh my— Goku has gone inside the Black Hole! What are we going to do now!?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to help him! Quickly, resemble everything! We're going after him!"

* * *

_**Legend of the Monkey Hermit**_

_**Prologue/Pilot**_

* * *

Darkness surrounded Goku as he traveled through the abyss, pulling him down into the entirety of nothingness. Besides the feeling of continuously falling, the teen's limbs and body parts felt natural. However, it seemed that there was no ground, so he was stuck in motion.

At first he was confused and a bit scared; not knowing his surroundings can be a dreadful feeling. But when he remembered that Kami and Popo were preparing the Pendulum Room, he finally realized what was going on…

"_Ah! This must be the training Kami was talking about!"_ he realized incorrectly, but it kept his morale and motivation high. Upon reaching to that realization, Goku immediately became more alert and ready for any obstacle that is to come.

But nothing came. Only the feeling of constant falling and shadowiness.

"Hmmm…" Goku continued to think of a solution to the problem that he he was in.

Then he remembered what Mister Popo had told him.

"_Stop doubting your own abilities and start listening with your mind. Calm your thoughts." _

"I see! I guess I should meditate. Maybe that way I'll find Kami and Mister Popo." Goku convinced himself and clear his thoughts, focusing on trying to sense his mentors.

For a few minutes, although Goku horrendously failed at sensing his teachers, he felt oddly at peace.

A soothing sensation entered his chest and spread throughout his body like a wildfire, giving an experience he never had before. It was like he was sleeping, bet yet still fully awake, on top of falling downwards. It was a peaceful vibe, and Goku enjoyed the feeling of riding along with it.

"It's cozy…" Goku murmured. He thought that this was training that Kami had talked about. He did felt _something, _but yet he couldn't put his thoughts into describing it.

The moment he opened his eyes, however, he was greeted by the stare of what seems to be a crossbreed of Lion and Turtle.

Goku found himself in a meditating posture and no longer felt like he was falling. He was sitting on a small island surrounded by water, mist, and a blinding yellow light behind the Lion turtle. Because the humongous size of the creature, the blinding light dimed, enough for the teen to clearly see the face of the Lion turtle.

"Hello!" Goku happily greeted the creature, causing it to blink in confusion.

"**This is most strange. I have never encountered a Great Ape before… I thought they were merely legends among the spirits…" **the Lion turtle said in astonishment, assessing Goku and his intentions.

"**Such purity of heart… yet you are powerful. Very powerful."**

"Umm, Mister Turtle? Have you seen Kami or Mister Popo?" Goku asked, causing the creature to widen its eyes at the word 'Kami'.

"**Kami? You mean as in 'God'? No, I have not had the privilege to meet the creator of the spirits. Nor I have heard of this… Mister Popo." **It confessed.

"Ah I see. Where am I?"

"**Near the Southern Water Tribe. The airbenders are tending to your needs as we speak. But currently, you're mind is in the Spirit World." **The Lion Turtle answered his question.

"What's a 'Spirit World'? Is it a snack? Speaking of snacks, I'm pretty hungry right now!"

"**..."**

-Line Break-

Tenzin's day could not get any worse than this.

"Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?!" He couldn't tell if his younger daughter, Ikki, was pretending to be a broken record, or actually trying to test his patience. Since they have begun their journey to the Southern Water Tribe, she had asked numerous times if they were near the compound where the newest Avatar was training at.

Meelo, his son, was the on top of his head, biting it repeatedly. It seems to be somewhat a trend for his younger children to do a certain action over and over again.

Along with dealing with his two annoying children, Tenzin had to also tell Korra that he couldn't stay at the Southern Tribe because of political reasons back at Republic City.

To top it all off, he had witnessed perhaps the strangest thing in his life yet.

Jinora, his eldest daughter, and his pregnant wife, Pema, were tending to the unconscious boy they found floating along the soft waves of the cold sea.

This particular boy was a strange phenomenon for the Air Family. Never had they encountered this type of scenario before.

Nor seen a human with a inheritable monkey tail.

"_Things seems to be not going my way today…"_ Tenzin sighed helplessly as he guided the Flying Bison toward the compound his mother and Korra were staying at.

End of Prologue/Pilot

* * *

_**A/N: I can imagine the amount of plot holes I created in this one chapter alone… well, not really plot holes, more like inconsistencies that just helps the story keep going. **_

_**I understand that there might be a lot of questions going on, but just know that this is only the Prologue/Pilot chapter. I intend to explain everything as the story progresses. For now, I'm just trying to bring some attention to gather an audience, like I said in my A/N above. **_

_**Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, where Goku meets Korra for the first time!**_


End file.
